


Sanders Sides One Shots

by Cats_fandom_universe_room12



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_fandom_universe_room12/pseuds/Cats_fandom_universe_room12
Summary: I guess the name explains it all really???
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sanders Sides One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Analogical  
> Prompt: “You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions"

Patton was out at work, which would have been fine if everyone was also at work. They weren't. Which made Logan in charge but not really because he and his roommates were all adults which in theory meant that they were responsible. Again, in theory, but in practice, they were by no means responsible. 

Logan had been in his room, writing his notes up at his desk when he heard an argument break out in the living room. Which made him audibly sigh, as he face palms, staying there for a while at his desk. When he heard the shouting get louder he got up from his desk, just as slow because he really didn't want to deal with the other two. When he had got to his door he sighed again resting his head against it as he prepared himself. Once he took a few minutes he opened his door, the shouting had got significantly louder. 

"For crying out loud." Logan was in the doorway of the living room, arms crossed as he had been watching the argument continue, it seemed to have been over the TV remote. Neither had seen the brunet in the doorway which in his eyes was the advantage here. 

"Virgil! Give me the remote!" Roman was trying to reach for the remote which was being held up in the air out of his reach by Virgil, who was the tallest of the four of them. Roman was on his tiptoes but still the remote was just out of reach, which made him huff.

"what? So you can put on some soap opera? No thank you, Princey." Virgil had scoffed out, as he was practically being climbed by the other, it was then that Logan thought it might be best if he intervened rather than letting Roman climb. 

"Excuse me?" Logan had raised an eyebrow when they looked at him. "Some of us are trying to work and can't because of this ridiculousness. So please enlighten me, what is going on?" His voice was stern as he narrowed his eyes at the two, Roman slowly stepped away from Virgil sheepishly. The two culprits looked at each other for a brief moment shouting 'he started it' simultaneously, which made Logan audibly sigh as the two went on blaming the other. 

"I was in the living room first!" 

"Yes, and I reached for the remote first!" 

"It's my turn to pick." 

"No, it is not! You picked yesterday morning!" 

It went on for a few minutes like that, each time their voices got louder again. Logan cleared his throat to get their attention but it didn't work which made him roll his eyes. He walked across the room towards them taking the remote from Virgil easily with a sigh. He and Virgil were similar heights making it easier to intimidate him when he had to. 

"If you both continue I'll be taking the TV away as well." He clicked a button and a show they usually all watched together came on. He stared them both down as they sheepishly sat on the couch on opposite ends to each other. "Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go back to my work now."

It took approximately half an hour, 30 whole minutes of peace before the arguing started up again. Making him facepalm with a sigh. He refused for a while to go back out to sort it out but eventually, the noise got too much for him to handle. 

He again stood in the doorway as they argued once again. This time it seemed to be about the show he put on for them both. They had different opinions of a character and now here they were shouting about how "good" or not "not good" the character was. 

"You both are still unbearably loud." His voice again came out of nowhere, making the others jump. He shakes his head, "I thought we handled the issue?" 

"Oh please, you couldn't handle me even if I came with instructions." Virgil scoffed, making Logan raise an eyebrow. 

"You understand who you're talking to right?" He folds his arms as he watches Virgil. 

“A nerd who thinks he knows everything?” The taller of the two cocked an eyebrow and smirked up from his place on the couch making Logan roll his eyes. 

“I don’t think I know everything, I know I do and if we’re all being honest while reading instructions I'm the one who understands them the first time I read them. In comparison to the rest of you who have to keep rereading it until you actually understand how to do said thing. Plus I have told you both countless of times to stop arguing and yet you did not follow my instruction. You've even done that with Patton in the past.” Logan had adjusted his glasses in the middle of that rant as he looked at the other with a done expression. 

Virgil was just kinda staring at him making Logan quirk an eyebrow seeing that he had visibly gulped when he'd done so. Maybe he was getting better at intimidating them. 

"God Logan you're such a buzzkill." Maybe not. Roman interrupted their interaction, as he stretched against the back of the couch. 

"Shut it princey." Logan's glare darted to him. "and don't think I'm not telling Patton when he comes home." He could see both of their expressions turn into visible fear. "Ah yes, now you listen." He scoffed. "I'm going back to my room and I expect both of you to be quiet until Patton comes home." They both nodded and with that, he turned on his heel and went off to his bedroom. 

It took half an hour for another interruption of his work. This time it wasn't as loud. It was a quiet knock on his door. When he had opened his door he saw a very anxious Virgil there. Which wasn't uncommon, Virgil often came to him when his anxiety was getting bad if Patton wasn't in to help. Which is a lot more common than one would think. 

Logan opened his door a little more, offering him to enter when he'd picked up on how anxious he was. Virgil gave a sheepish smile as he walked into the room sitting on the end of the bed, where he was most used to. Logan pulled over his computer chair and sat in front of Virgil not saying anything so that Virgil would take his time. 

"I'm sorry." His voice was quiet making Logan furrow his eyebrows. 

"Virgil, we've been through this you don't have to apologise for coming to me about your anxiety. I'm always happy to help you." Virgil let out a laugh at that. "What?" 

"that's not why I'm apologising, nerd." He sighs, his smirk faltering as he looked down at his hands in his lap. "I'm apologising for acting like an ass." 

"both of you were acting like children, yes but I appreciate that you've come to apologise." He offered his hands, silently asking if he could hold Virgil's hands in his. The taller of the two happily gave him his hands to hold. "But I am still telling Patton." This made Virgil laugh. "I'm being serious Virgil, he's going to be upset with you both."

"Oh, I have no doubt." He laughed again and looked at Logan with a small smirk on his face. "I'm sure he'll ground us or something." He spoke in a quieter tone as he held Logan's gaze. 

Logan's face flushed and he quickly let go of Virgil's hands and looked away from him. "Stop that."

"Stop what Logan?" Virgil had tilted his head to the side, batting his eyelashes. "What am I doing?" 

When Logan caught his gaze again his eyes were dark as he glanced over the others face. "Being a brat." He had started to lean in as he heard the front door open and close and then a cheerful voice followed after. Patton was home. He sat up in his chair his eyes still on Virgil's. 

"Pat's home," Virgil said nodding to the door. "Are you gonna go tell on us?" His voice had a playful tone behind it as he spoke to Logan. 

He stayed staring at the other on his bed for a few more minutes before shaking his head at himself and standing, moving his chair back in its place. 

"Come on." He says offering a hand for him to be helped up off the bed. Virgil takes it, standing. Logan let's go of it walking over to his door, opening it for Virgil to leave before him. 

"Such a gentleman." He laughed as he walked out of the room and into the hallway. 

"One of us has to be." Logan walks out, closing his door, stepping in front of Virgil to walk to the living room. 

When they'd walked in Patton was talking with Roman on the couch. He looked quite excited about whatever it was but that was just Patton usually. 

" Oh! And the walk home was delightful! I spotted so many dogs!" He scrambled to get a small notebook out of his pocket he kept to tally how many dogs he has seen. He gets a new one every year, that is if he doesn't fill that one before the end. That's how you know it's been a good year. 

" Logan! Virgil!" Patton smiled brightly when he'd spotted them both in the doorway. "How have your days been? Oh, I hope they've been wonderful!!" He used his hand to usher them both to sit on the couch with him and Roman. 

Logan chose to sit in his usual spot, on a chair that was next to the couch. While Virgil sat next to Patton, furthest away from Logan. 

Roman looked panicky but he was hiding from Pat well. Logan could tell straight away with how he looked at him cautiously. 

"Well pops I have a confession to make." Logan looked at Virgil confused, his eyebrow raised. Roman looked just as confused but with an added 'what do you think you're doing' look. 

"what is it, Virgil?" Patton smiled excitedly, not knowing the nature of the confession. 

"Well I don't think any of us have had good days.. Me and Ro were making it difficult for Logan to work by arguing every two minutes." Patton's smile faltered as he looked at Virgil and then turned to look at Roman who looked away guilty. 

"Roman, my dear look at me." He then added a quiet 'please'. When Roman had looked at him he took his hand in his own, caressing the knuckles. "We've spoken about this.." He let out a sigh as he looked at their hands. "Please apologise to each other. Now."

Roman and Virgil looked at each other over the smallest head. They both hated it when he was upset, especially if it was their fault. They nodded at each other. 

"I'm sorry." 

With that Patton looked up at Roman happily, he reached up and kissed his cheek before turning to Virgil and hugging him. 

"Aah thank you!" He gives a giggle before he froze. "Logan what's the time."

Logan checked his watch, "half five, Patton. Why?" all three of them looked at the smaller one concerned as he continued to stay in place before abruptly getting up and rushing out the room. 

"Dinner." Roman simply said with a laugh, getting up from his place. "I'll go help." with that he walked out of the room after Patton. 

Virgil looked at Logan who was staring back confused. 

"What?" 

"You told him before I did."

"So? The same thing was gonna happen either way. So what's the problem?" He raised an eyebrow as he smirked at the other. 

Logan shook his head and stood up, "I'm going back to my room to finish my work. Tell Patton to shout me when dinner is ready, I'll come down to get it." He made his way out of the room. 

He heard Virgil call out to him making him stop at the doorway and turn to face him. When he had turned Virgil stood up from the couch. 

" I really am sorry for fighting with Prince entitled and not listening to you. He just knows how to annoy me and chooses to." He slowly made his way over to Logan, he reached a hand out to him, asking if he could hold his hand. The slightly shorter of the two's eyes softened and he took the others hand in his. 

" Would you like to keep me company while I finish the rest of my work? After we could watch Doctor Who if you wish? We haven't spent time together in a while." Logan offered with a small smile as he looked at his partner. 

Virgil nodded as he smiled back at the other. "That sounds great." He looked like he wanted to say something else but doesn't as he looks at the other in thought. 

"Virgil, what is it?" Virgil seemed to blink out of his thoughts at that. 

"I.. Can I kiss you?" The question shouldn't have been so hard to ask because this is how their relationship worked. Both asking for things like this but he still got embarrassed asking. "Just a peck." He quickly added. 

Logan's face flushed red at the question, leaning backwards slightly so he looked down the hallway. He looked back at the other and nodded. 

Virgil reached up his free hand to gently hold Logan's face as he pecked his lips. He pulled away from the other with a smile, looking down at him sweetly making Logan blush and hide his face with his free hand. 

"What's wrong, dearest~? " Virgil smirked as he pulled the others hand gently away from his face. 

"Nothing, come on." He shook his head as he led the other to his room with a small laugh. 

Virgil hops on the bed when Logan had closed the door of his room. Logan sat at his desk picking up the remote for his tv and handing it over to Virgil for him to turn on Netflix. The action seemed almost automatic since they had done this so many times. Logan tended to work while Virgil watched his horror shows until Logan was finished his work and then they’d both cuddle while rewatching Doctor Who. Which is what would happen now except Patton would probably bring their dinner up to them during an episode. Which neither minded because Patton's cooking was worth an episode of Doctor Who being interrupted.


End file.
